This isn't true
by myveryowndramione
Summary: After a drunken night in a bar to process Ron's betrayal, Hermione wakes up in a strangers bed only to find out the stranger is Draco Malfoy. She leaves the house as soon as possible and tries to forget the whole night. But there's something in the back of her mind that she can't seem to forget. Seeing Draco daily at work doesn't help. What is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my third ff, I´m working on more chapters!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. This wasn´t her room.

Although it didn´t look bad. It was actually quite Hermione-like. She was lying on a high bed, wrapped in a warm beige blanket. The room was bright and in front of the bed stood a huge book shelf. She felt the urge to get up and to grab one of the books, but decided otherwise as she felt her naked skin on the bed sheets. Okay, it didn´t look good. She was lying in a strangers bed, stripped down to her undies and weirdly she couldn´t remember the last night. Then, suddenly, some memories came back.

It had been a horrible day anyway, Hermione told herself. After seeing Ron snogging his ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown, she had already been desperate. That's why she went to the all of her stuff behind to pick it up the next day. She didn't know where to crash for the night. But she left anyway and went to small pub near the city center. She didn't see anyone she knew and she was happy about it. She couldn't have explained her red and swollen eyes. Or her missing engagement ring. No, she couldn't have.

So after getting herself a drink and another and another and another, Hermione had felt a bit tipsy. She had gotten up and had lost her balance. That was the last thing she remembered. And now, well now, she was lying in a strangers bed. Only wearing underwear. What had she done? She didn´t remember anything. Had she slept with someone? Oh, God. Where was she?

She clasped her arms in front of her chest, clamping the blanket to her body to cover herself up. Hermione cleared her throat. She got up and found her clothes neatly folded on a chair. Then something caught her eyes. A green tie was hanging over the same chair. A green tie. Okay, doesn´t have to mean anything, she told herself. Maybe this guy just liked the color green, right? It has nothing to do with Slytherin.

She winced as she heard someone in front of the door. And then, it opened. Hermione couldn´t believe her eyes. "Well, hello Granger. Sleep well?" Nope, this couldn´t be true. A little voice in her head was laughing. Laughing at how ridiculus this was. It was one of the things Hermione Granger had sworn she would never do. "Oh shit, Malfoy, tell me this isn´t true. Tell me this is just some stupid joke."

He smirked. "Granger, I´m afraid I´ll have to disappoint you there. As you can see, you´re wrapped in my blanket and you´re only wearing black lace underwear." Rage was building up in Hermione and she could feel the urge to slap Draco across the face. "You pervert!" She pulled the blanket even closer to her body.

"How dare you- "She picked up her clothes. "How dare you take me home and undress me and stare at me and ju-just act like a freaking pervert!", she yelled using her clothes to hit Draco. "Hey! Stop! Stop!", he screamed back, covering his face with his arms. "Listen! I found you in a pub last night! You were drunk and sobbing and telling me stuff about your break-up with Weasley! You didn´t have a place to stay and I was worried you´d end up somewhere on the streets, so I took you back to my-ouch-home!"

Hermione stopped hitting him and used her hands to push her hair out of her face. That couldn´t be true. Never. Why would Draco Malfoy pick her up and take her home, tuck her into bed and that just be it? "Then why am I only wearing underwear?", she asked putting her arms to her waist with a raised eyebrow. Draco leaned against the doorframe staring into her eyes, until he broke out into a laugh. "What? What´s so funny?" He stopped laughing. "Oh, I don´t know whether it bothers you or not but you´re not covered up anymore." Hermione stared down.

She had forgotten that she had been holding the blanket. It wasn´t that she was unconfident of her body, she just didn´t want Malfoy to see her in underwear. So she picked it up again and wrapped it around her body once more. "And you´re only wearing underwear, well because you wanted to entice me with your nakedness, that´s all."

No, that couldn´t be true. That was just absurd. Of course she had always thought of Malfoy as a handsome man, but she never would have wanted to sleep with him! Never. "That is not true and you know it."

She didn´t sound so sure of herself and even as she said those words, she wasn´t able to believe them herself. After the war, Hermione had started working at the Ministry and well, at some point she did run into Malfoy a couple of times, and she did have to work with him from time to time, but she never thought about him in any way. She had been focusing on her soon to-be-marriage.

"Oh really? So you never thought I was sexy?", he said, still smirking.

"You know what? I don´t have to listen to this, okay? I never thought anything of you, you´re still the same, disgusting ferret you used to be and all that stuff I told you last night, I was lying! I´m not attracted to you and seeing that we´re co-workers, I hope that you won´t bring up this- ", she used her fingers to put the word in quotation marks," _incident_ ever again, because this _incident_ never happened!" She took her clothes, pushed the blanket in Draco´s arms and rushed by him and through the door slammong it behind her.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter. Hoped you liked it! Leave me your opinions in the reviews!**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **First of all, thanks to everyone who's been adding me or my story to their favorites. Special thanks to _bhalesfb_ , _Enzeru no Yami, Annie0801, AutumnRose12452, La Belladonna, Siren34, kUkANAbAYbEE, VeraDeDiamant, Journogal_ and _SerpentofDarkness_. Also thanks to everyone who left a review! If you have things you want me to improve, leave it in the reviews and I'll consider it! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Ron, honey, I'm home!", Hermione yelled as she opened the front door to their house.

It felt weird to call her fiancé honey, when she knew that he had cheated on her, but she had cheated on him, too. There was nothing to do, but to act like it had never happened.

The TV was on, she could hear the people talking from the hallway. Her bag clutched to her body, she took off her jacket and her shoes and entered the living had been right, the TV was on and Ron was home, but he was sleeping on the couch. Hermione felt dizzy. One part of her head saw Ron, her friend since Hogwarts. A person she had felt save with and trusted. The other part was telling her to slap him across the face for what he had done.

But she leaned down, watching him for a second and gave him a peck on the mouth. Ron stirred, sighed and opened his eyes. He looked shocked, then relieved and pulled her down to kiss her.

It was a long kiss, a passionate one. Hermione's heart sank and she was about to cry. Kissing Ron had never felt so empty. So numb and cold, without feelings. They broke apart and Ron sat up, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. "Where were you? I was worried about you." She smiled. _Of course you were. And snogging Lavender helped you, right?_

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep at work. So stupid, you know. I was working on the goblin report and I was so tired. But I'm here now." Every cell in her body rejected those words, her heart ached, this was so wrong.

It was acting. She was lying to her husband's face, pretending nothing had happened. Why hadn't she done anything when she had seen him kissing Lavender? It might've changed everything. He would've explained that it wasn't like it looked like. She wouldn't have slept with Malfoy. Malfoy. What if he told Ron about their incident? He would never forgive her.

Malfoy couldn't tell anyone. It had to stay a secret. She had to be sure of that. "What really? But why-" Hermione jumped up and grabbed her purse again.

"I forgot something at work! I'll be right back, okay sweetie?" Already putting on her jacket in the hallway, Ron followed her to the door. "What? You just came home, I didn't see you all night! Just stay. It's Saturday, come on, let's do something!" He pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss. "Please, just stay."

What was the big deal about staying? "Ron, I told you, I'm going to be right back and we're going to catch a movie or something, okay? I'll be back in an hour." Ron wasn't at work, she knew that, but there were people that knew both Hermione and Ron and it was a threat to their to-be marriage.

She had to do everything to convince Malfoy to shut up. She turned the doorknob and turned around. "I love you." She could tell that he wasn't pleased. "Yeah, love you too." And she left the hall without another word. Maybe she wasn't saving her marriage, Hermione thought, maybe she was ruining it.

* * *

Malfoy wasn't in his office, in the cafeteria or in the worker common room.

It was Saturday and normally both, Hermione and Draco, we're working but it was possible that he had taken a day off. Returning to the common room, Hermione saw Blaise Zabini, one of Malfoy's best friends, reading a book near a window. He spent most of his time with Malfoy so Hermione was sure of his knowledge of Malfoy's location. She walked towards him, waiting till he noticed her. "Hey Zabini. How's it going?" He looked up. "What do you want, Granger?"

"I need you to tell me if Malfoy's working today." She leaned over the table putting her hands on it. "Maybe. But why are you interested in Malfoy?", he asked suspiciously while lifting an eyebrow. She shook her head and got up. "I need some information on a report. Now, you wanna be an ass and not tell me?" He leaned back, looked into her eyes and said, "He's in today. Just went to the restroom." "Thanks." Hermione nodded and walked out of the room.

It took her no time to get to the restrooms, so she leaned against the wall and waited for him to exit. He did so 3 minutes later, wiping his hands on his pants.

God, he looked gorgeous. He wasn't the wearing the bathrobe he wore this morning, instead he was dressed in a white shirt and black tie which was loosened. She forgot to speak for a second.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" She straightened up and flattened her blouse. "I came here to ask you to keep our night a secret." He looked stunned and then started to smirk like he always did. "Did you really?" One of his blond locks fell in front of his face and he push it back. Hermione stared at him, almost drooling. "Well, I'm going to need something in exchange."

She rolled her eyes. "Like what?" He scratched his head, making sure the lock stayed up. "Kiss me." She couldn't believe her ears. What did he just say? Kiss him? Why would he want her to kiss him? She couldn't kiss him. She couldn't. She had betrayed Ron once, that had been enough. "No. I'm not going to kiss you."

His smile faded and put his hands into his pockets. "Fine. Then I'm going to tell everyone. Including Wesley." Bastard. He was a fucking bastard. Who did he think he was, forcing her into kissing him?

"Are you serious? You're blackmailing me?!" He took a step closer in her direction and weirdly, she felt more comfortable. He sniggered. "No, Granger, I'm not blackmailing you. From everything I've heard, you're clearly heartbroken. And, I saw your last reports, I gotta tell you, they're nothing compared to usual. You're unfocused. You're conscience-smitten. You don't love him anymore. I'm not saying that you love me, but why did you go home with me? I don't think you're so uninterested in me. That's why I'm asking you to kiss me. Try it. If you don't feel anything, that's fine. But then you'll know for sure."

He was right, she had felt bad for a long time and it could be possible that it influenced her work. Did she really still love Ron? And what was that talking about her feelings for him? She hadn't done anything that could've been interpreted in that way. And why didn't he mind?

"I-I really..."

Another step closer.

"I can't-"

Another step.

"Ron...I can't-"

But she wanted.

Why did she want to kiss him? He now stood so close to her body that their noses almost touched."If you want me to back off, tell me now.", he whispered.

She closed her eyes and opened them again.

What was one kiss, really? She had already slept with him. And he was going to shut up after it. So why not?

"Granger?"

She looked into his eyes, put her hands on his neck and put her lips on his.

* * *

 **I'm really grateful for all your support, thank you so much! If anyone is interested in a collab with this or another new story, just write me a private message!**

 **XOXO**

 **Mary**


End file.
